megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man (Archie Comics)
Mega Man is an ongoing comic book series produced by Archie Comics based on the famous Capcom series Mega Man. Publication History The comic book series was first announced by Archie Comics during the 2010 New York Comic-Con.MEGA MAN EXPLODES INTO ARCHIE COMICS Originally slated for a spring 2011 release, CEO Jon Goldwater later estimated a May 2011 release,Sequential Tart - Growing Up Archie: Jon Goldwater which was confirmed on the official website.HIT VIDEO GAME PROPERTY MEGA MAN COMES TO ARCHIE COMICS Writer Ian Flynn and artist Patrick “Spaz” Spaziante, who worked on many stories for Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog comic series, are involved with the production. Ian Flynn is in charge of the script for most of the issues and Spaziante provides covers and penciling for subsequent issues, working alongside letterer John Workman and colorist Matt Herms. Chad Thomas who drew a few designs for Archie's pitch to CapcomCHAD-THOMAS.COM: NYCC Big Archie news! and provided the variant cover for the first issueCHAD-THOMAS.COM: Megaman! will also be the artist of a future story arc.CHAD-THOMAS.COM: Calloway! Residents of Canada and the US who had pre-ordered a subscription received free copies of a poster autographed by Spaziante.The Mega Man Network: A Look at Your Signed Archie Mega Man Poster Graphic Novels and Stories The comics' storyline is divided into four issues per graphic novel. Volume 1: Let the Games Begin! *Story 1: Let the Games Begin! (Issues 1-4) :This first arc is an adaptation of the first Mega Man video game, Mega Man. The benevolent scientist Dr. Light creates a series of Robot Masters to help mankind, but they are stolen by Dr. Wily in an attempt to take over the world. Dr. Light's helper robot Rock volunteers to be converted into a fighting robot, becoming Mega Man in order to stop his robot siblings along with Dr. Wily's ambitions. Volume 2: Time Keeps Slipping *Story 2: Time Keeps Slipping (Issues 5-8) :This arc features an original story with elements from Mega Man Powered Up. Although Dr. Wily is stopped by Mega Man and jailed, federal agents investigate Dr. Light's connection to the Robot Master incidents while sinister figures watch from behind the scenes. Additionally, Time Man and Oil Man make their debut in this story arc. Volume 3: The Return of Dr. Wily *Story 3: The Return of Dr. Wily (Issues 9-12) :This arc is an adaption of Mega Man 2. Hiding out in his new base, Dr. Wily has constructed eight new Robot Masters and has challenged Mega Man with the threat of the city's destruction. Volume 4: Spiritus Ex Machina *Story 4: Spiritus Ex Machina (Issues 13-16) :An original arc that takes elements from Super Adventure Rockman and Mega Man 3, Mega Man must battle against the anti-robot group Emerald-Spears while Wily searches the Lanfront Ruins and discovers Ra Moon. Volume 5: Rock of Ages *Story 5: Proto-Type (Issues 17-18) :An original arc that explains the origin of Blues (a.k.a. Proto Man) all the way up to the present. *Story 6: Roll with It! (Issue 19) :An original arc featuring Roll, Quake Woman, and Splash Woman saving the day from a disaster. *Story 7: Rock of Ages (Issue 20) :TBA "When Worlds Collide" This arc will take place during Archie comics crossover event with their Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonic Universe series as well as Mega Man. The story will run for four months releasing 3 parts of the arc at a time (one part for each respective comic.) Trailer ihSjKxybuxY References External links *Archie Comics official site *Archie Comics' Mega Man blog *Mega Man Monthly - Fan site dedicated to the comic. Category:Comics